FiverZ1998
fiverZ1998, also known as fiverZ or Fiver, joined 9b9t on 23 August 2016 after getting disconnected from 2b2t after spending several hours in queue. He became somewhat known in the 9b9t community in September after befriending Fibular at spawn on an alt. His presence became more appearent with his YouTube channel and the fact that he has the most in-game hours played according to a Minecraft statistics site (after the omega14 bot) Since mid-October he has held the title as leader of the Nemesis group on 9b9t. He is also known for popularising the use of the ™ symbol and excessive use of the phrase “Good!!” and using the lenny face. fiverZ and other Nemesis members' reputations increased when they joined the public voice channel on the 9b9t Discord in early February 2017, revealing they were in-fact not actually squeaky kids. Early Life fiverZ began life on 9b9t by travelling on the positive x-axis and settling just short of 1k from spawn. Here he made a spawn farm and geared up. Later that day after logging back in he noticed someone had expanded the farm. They left a sign identifying themselves as “Chey9802”. fiverZ met this Chey soon afterwards and they stuck together expanding the farm etc. They got killed multiple times during this time. Two days later, on the 25 August, a new player came down the +x highway. fiverZ and Chey met BradleyCrazy. Bradley too ended up staying with fiverZ and Chey. Chey then revealed that he was on an alt account and was in fact part of a “team”. He brought his main account to spawn in the form of zClqssidied. fiverZ and BradleyCrazy were then invited to join Nemesis 1.0. At Nemesis 2.0 Nemesis 2.0 is one of the longest lasting bases on 9b9t. It lasted from 5 September 2016 to 8 December 2016. fiverZ and zClqssified were the first to arrive at the site of the new base and quickly got to work establishing the new place. fiverZ built a lot of Nemesis 2.0 including XP farms, the entire 5 line underground rail system, all over ground roads, two towns Rusherville and Fitlantis as well as creating Nemesis’ own “Valley of Wheat” with BradleyCrazy. During this time the Nemesis players (Except fiverZ and BradleyCrazy) became somewhat inactive. fiverZ requested could he become “leader” of the group and permission was granted by the great Thurloyd. He has led Nemesis since mid-October to the present day. fiverZ spent a lot of time at Nemesis 2.0 afk-fishing. This triggered Thurloyd but it meant that items such as mending books were in abundance at Nemesis prior to the 11/11 dupe. Until it was all burned and lost in the hell fire of Nemesis 2.0's destruction. At Nemesis 3.0 In Nemesis 3.0 (or N3 for short) fiverZ has had a more laid back approach. fiverZ allowed 1 new member to join the team at Nemesis 3.0, this being UnexpectedJorre. Jorre was present at the fall of Nemesis 2.0 and proved himself worthy of joining. fiverZ continued his tradition of constructing underground rail systems and road building. In December following the 11/11 duplication glitch, fiverZ made multiple “dupe stashes” around the 9b9t map, all of which are still intact to date. In January 2017 he constructed a roman-style baths fishing arena capable of holding 6 players at the same time. 9b9t Police Establishment Following the establishment of the 9b9t Police on 15 January 2017, fiverZ and Lazyboy986 went back to spawn with the intent to “Make Spawn Great Again” on 7 February 2017. Multiple Nemesis members were at spawn on alts the days leading up to this event. At Spawn, Highways of Obsidian were constructed on y-level 70 along each axis. For the next few weeks fiverZ and others would continue to expand and constantly repair the said highways, as they were subject to heavy griefing. During this time fiverZ gained more popularity for better and worse. Some people began to dislike him for co-creating the 9b9t Police calling it “roleplaying”. fiverZ also gave several new players full protection IV sets, gapples and other equipment at spawn to give them a fighting chance. All this was put to a halt in late February when the server went down. 9b9t Temp Map Following prolonged server down time, fiverZ decided to set up a temporary base on the second iteration of temp.9b9t.com. The base was demed Nemesis 3.5 and for the first time non-Nemesis members were allowed come to the base. Founded on February 26th 2017, since then Galtasu, JolleNaziGenral, Tertl and miniman392 have been invited to make residence at Nemesis 3.5. Aidenthestar1_ was also given an invite but abused the generosity of fiverZ by stealing items multiple times and attempting to kill him among other things. He was told not to return to the base and refused to listen. Following this he raged and spammed the co-ordinates in chat not realising that, Tertl, the only other person online at the time, already had the co-ordinates. He was subseqently bed-trapped preventing more mis-happenings. fiverZ and indeed BradleyCrazy have become the subject of some sort of meme as they spend a lot of time on the temp map afk-fishing. Due to this they, and other memes have full protection IV mending sets; not they'll ever be useful or anything... Operation Spawn fiverZ was one of the early members of Operation Spawn around May 29th 2017. Operation Spawn was a large group of players who's goal was to make spawn great again and preventing players such as Matt_Planet and FaZe_Keem from crystalling at bedrock around spawn. People's Republic of 9b9t In July of 2017 fiverZ was banned from Pooblic after use of blank message spam leading to protests against censorship by FraazT0 to brake out and these intesified over several days sparking heated debates and cries for revolution. Voisardian eventually took action and created the People's Republic of 9b9t as a refuge for Pooblic dissenters, AtomicSquid110 and then fiverZ joining soon after has co-owners. However as the revolution subsided, Voisardian and AtomicSquid110 were reconciled to Pooblic and abandoned Republic leaving it to fiverZ. FiverZ soon expanded the server by filling it with non-9b9t users and tries to convince others that it is the official 9b9t discord server, albeit having very little relation to 9b9t and being poorly managed. Pooblic survived this revolution and still stands strong as the only official discord server. Category:Players